marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Comics Magazine Vol 1 12
| Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Erik Larsen | CoverArtist2 = Joe Sinnott | Quotation = And let everyone sleep -- save Galactus and the Watcher. Let Doom be back in Latveria. And when the world awakes, let there be no memory of the horror that has ensued. That's all. There's nothing more -- I can do. | Speaker = Mr. Fantastic | StoryTitle1 = Victor von Doom, Emperor of Earth! | Synopsis1 = The Thing is becoming increasingly upset that they are spending their time researching monsters when Doctor Doom has been taking over the world with the power he stole from Galactus. Reed doesn't elaborate on what is planning on doing, but assures his teammates that his plan is coming together. Meanwhile, Doctor Doom has forced the US Army to stand down and has gone on a rampage of the Earth, destroying the White House and other landmarks. In Attilan, Crystal meets with her family who cannot just stand by and watch as Doctor Doom ravages the world. Meanwhile, the Fantastic Four and the recently revived Silver Surfer are heading toward Doom's castle to recover a device stolen by the Doctor earlier that will help them. Their trip is interrupted when the Torch and Balder flag them down having returned from space with the de-powered Galactus. With Galactus on Earth, Reed begins setting up the device he believes will help him defeat Doom. The device is powered by the Silver Surfer's Power Cosmic causing the Fantastic Four to create ionic replicas of the monsters Reed was researching. Controlling them via specially built helmets the Fantastic Four attack Doom with replicas of Fin Fang Foom, Blip, Monstro the Octopus, and It the Living Colossus. Caught off guard, Doom succeeds in destroying the constructs, but is unaware that they succeeded in their task: knocking loose the Cosmic Cube hidden in Doom's armor. Finding that he is growing weak, Doom is suddenly attacked by the Inhuman royal family but easily dispatches them by shattering the ground beneath their feet. Realizing that he must have also inherited the hunger of Galactus, Doom decides that he will consume the Earth and begins using his immense power to create a device that will strip all life from Earth to fill Doom's growing hunger. Before Doom can complete his task, the Fantastic Four attack. Deciding his old foes are not worthy of his time, Doom turns his back on them until Reed threatens him with the recovered Cosmic Cube. When Doom turns to verify if this is true, Reed uses the Cube to strip Doom of his cosmic powers, he is then quickly knocked out by the Thing. Reed then quickly uses the Cube to restore Galactus to normal. Reed then uses the power of the Cube to restore everything to normal prior to beginning of Doom's mad scheme, even going to far as stripping everyone's memories of the events save for Galactus and the Watcher. With the task done, Richards then wishes the Cube to return to where it came from. After it disappears, the Watcher and Galactus then leave the Earth. | Writer1_1 = Erik Larsen | Writer1_2 = Eric Stephenson | Writer1_3 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Ron Frenz | Penciler1_2 = John Romita Jr. | Penciler1_3 = Dan Jurgens | Penciler1_4 = Steve Rude | Penciler1_5 = Jorge Lucas | Inker1_1 = Joe Sinnott | Inker1_2 = Tom Palmer | Inker1_3 = Al Milgrom | Inker1_4 = Steve Rude | Inker1_5 = Jorge Lucas | Inker1_6 = Bruce Timm | Inker1_7 = Scott Hanna | Colourist1_1 = Eric Stephenson | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer1_2 = Comicraft | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Monster constructs ** Fin Fang Foom ** Blip ** It the Living Colossus ** Sporr the Giant Amoeba Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * Locations: * ** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The Fantastic Four next appear in . * Following his defeat here, Doctor Doom next appears in - where he prevents Prince Rudolfo and the Faceless One from usurping his creation the Doomsman and the Latverian throne. * Although seemingly killed here, the Inhumans are all resurrected by the Cube. Each member appears in various places next: ** Black Bolt, Medusa, Gorgon and Karnak all next appear in where they encounter the X-Men and tell them the connection between the Inhuman known as the Yeti and the 20th century super-heroes known as the First Line. ** Triton and Lockjaw next appear in - where the Inhumans are tricked into thinking they are being attacked by the Fantastic Four by Maximus. * The Silver Surfer next appears in - where he joins forces with the Hulk and Sub-Mariner to form the Titans Three and clash with the military of San Pablo and the Avengers. * Galactus next appears in where he makes a brief cameo. This is not the only time Galactus was returned back to his original form. It happens again many years later in - . * Balder the Brave next appears in - when he gets involved in Loki's plot to get revenge against Thor by swapping bodies. * The monsters seen here are merely constructs, those monsters and their activities around this period where: ** The dragon known as Fin Fang Foom first appeared in . According to conversation in , Fin Fang Foom was defeated by the Fantastic Four and placed on Monster Island sometime prior to their battle with the Miracle Man in . His last chronological appearance was also in where he somehow became part of the Collectors collection of monsters that are freed by the Mole Man. Foon next appears in - where the mad scientist Dr. Vault attempted to use Foom to destroy his foe It the Living Colossus. ** A Blip was first seen in appeared in , one of these aliens would clash with the Fantastic Four years later in . ** The octopus known as Monstro first appeared in . The creature has not been seen since, it's current whereabouts are unknown. ** It the Living Colossus first appeared in . It was used as a weapon by the Soviet Union during the Cold War. Rendered inert it remained in Los Angeles for many years until it was revived again in . * Doom attempts to consume the Earth just like Galactus attempted to do in - . Richards brandishes the Cosmic Cube at Doctor Doom much like he threatened to use the Ultimate Nullifier against Galactus in . * The Watcher next appears in when he warns the Fantastic Four of the impending arrival of the Overmind. * Reed uses the Cosmic Cube to undo all the damage done and restore everything as it was prior to the beginning of Doom's scheme which began in . As the Cube itself was plucked out of time after it was lost in the sea by the Red Skull back in . It was sent back to its proper place in time where it was later recovered by the Sub-Mariner and used against the Avengers in before being lost again. All memories of these events were forgotten by everyone except Reed Richards, Galactus, and the Watcher, although the events of this series are never mentioned again. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}